dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Symphonic Destruction
& |class=Energy Wave |similar='Finger Beam Flame Shower Breath Wrath of the God of Destruction Prelude to Destruction' }} is a finger Energy Wave used by Whis in the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series. Overview The user holds out the index finger of his right hand firing a vortex of energy (similar to Majin Buu's Flame Shower Breath) as they wave their hand from left to right around them as if they were conducting an orchestra. Upon finishing the technique the user will bow as a music conductor would to a performance. Variations *'DUAL Symphonic Destruction' - A two person team attack version which appears as Whis' Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. Video Game Appearances Symphonic Destruction was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and is Whis' Ultimate Skill. This skill can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 40: "Stop Beerus' Destruction". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Symphonic Destruction returns as Whis' Ultimate Skill. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, the Future Warrior can learn this skill by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Whis' Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, Whis gains a two person team attack variation called DUAL Symphonic Destruction which appears as his Dual Ultimate Attack skill which can be added to his custom skillset. Interestingly, Whis tells the Warrior they should only use it if none of their allies are in range, despite the fact that it cannot damage or harm the Warrior's allies in any way even if they are in range of the attack. The Future Warrior can learn his Dual Ultimate Attack skill after reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Whis as an Instructor. Whis will ask if they heard of the concept of a big fish in a small pond and explain that it is hard to be objective about one's own strength confined to one small area, though states the solution is simple as one must simply focus on those stronger than them. He suggests they try attacking together simultaneously believing they could learn a lot from the experience before teaching them DUAL Symphonic Destruction which allows them to initiate the attack while teamed up with Whis or Time Patroller NPCs. DUAL Symphonic Destruction's power increases as Whis' partner gauge fills up. Trivia *This technique has strong a music conductor theme to it both in its name as Symphonic comes from Symphony and in how it is performed, like a music conductor conducting an orchestra. **Vados has a similarly named Ultimate Skill called Requiem of Destruction in Xenoverse 2. Requiem is a type of musical composition written for a . **This fits with the musical conductor theme of Whis' and his sister Vados' techniques in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. *Symphonic Destruction is one of the few techniques that cannot be transferred over from Xenoverse to Xenoverse 2. If a custom character upload from Xenoverse possesses this move in their skill set, the player will receive TP Medals and Zeni in Xenoverse 2. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Video game techniques